An Angel's Job
by cicibunbuns
Summary: Kendall's life just got turned upside down. What will he do? How will he cope? Is there someone else out there to help him? Maybe a SLASH past Jendall.


**I know another story she can't keep up with the other three she has. Well, I was reading and my brain wouldn't shut this idea up. I don't if I want this to be a one-shot or more.**

 **Background: Big Time Rush does exist but they started it at 18-19ish. So that means they were discovered as Seniors. The rest you will find out as you go around.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

It all happen so suddenly...

I had gotten the call on my way to the rink for hockey practice. Person on the phone said car accident. I decided then to hurry up and pick my children up and head to the hospital.

We have a great life together. After Big Time Rush ended after three years, I decided to make my move so I proposed. Everyone was happy. James, Logan, and Carlos all fought over the best man spot. I had to make the choice, it was who I had known the longest and who I had a stronger bond with. James. He was over the moon when I told him.

A month after I proposed we found out we were expecting. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. They couldn't wait. They started to pick out their names. Auntie Katie, Uncle Logie, Uncle Carli, Uncle Jamie, and Mamaw.

She was about six months pregnant with out son when we got married. She was so beautiful. She had this glow even more than usual. Her golden locks in ringlets around her face. Her dark chocolate eyes filling with happy unshed tears. She was the epitome of beauty.

The day my son Jayden Lee Knight was born she had an amazing glow on her. Jayden was this little blonde hair green eyed baby. Looked exactly like me. After about six months on my 21st birthday I had gotten the most amazing call. It was from the Wilds coach. He said he remembered me from my senior year and how well I played he offered me a try out. I had gotten on the team right after tryouts.

She quit everything to let me live my dream. We packed up and shipped back to Minnesota. That day proved to be one of the hardest. Jayden didn't want to leave his Uncle Jamie behind. If I knew at that time it would the last time for a long time that I would see James in person. He called from time to time to talked to Jayden but, he was an up and coming solo artist. Logan stayed in L.A. for med school. Carlos on the other hand followed us to Minnesota. He said he missed his family. He help us as best he could.

A year later everything was fine. I was in for a huge surprise. She was in bathroom with Carlos. Carlos seen me and grinned and turned her around. She announced another baby was on the way. Months later in the delivery room when they announced that it was a boy. We named him Lukas Cole Knight and that day we found a very special someone was in the waiting room with Carlos. Logan. He said he was there for a visit. I got a text from James saying he wanted a picture of the new baby.

Two years past. A crazy four year old, a three year old, and a 25 year old all running around the house together. Carlos was playing monsters with the boys. She came home and sat next to me watching our boys. She was asking about having one more kid. I felt something was up. At the moment little three year old Lukas walked over to his mother. Placing a hand on her stomach he whispered "I love you, sissy." I vowed that moment was forever imprinted on my mind.

The moment I heard my little girl cry I knew my life was complete. She was so excited to bring the boys in to meet Callie Joy Knight. She looked exactly like the boys but her eyes were the deepest brown like her mother's. The sight was beautiful. She was sitting on the bed with Callie in her arms the boys on either side.

Every second with her was a memory. As I took a trip down memory lane I noticed I was outside the daycare where two of my children were. I walked in and immediately tackled by a little shaggy blonde hair boy.

"Daddy!" I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Lu. Where is grandma Sly?" He jumped down and ran to find her. When we moved back Sylvia Garcia turned to Grandma Sly.

"Ahh, Kendall sweetheart. What are you doing here? I thought **Jo** was coming to pick them up?" I smiled a sad smile. She seemed to notice something was up.

"Oh, Mijo what's wrong? Do I need to get Carlos?" All I did was nod. Carlos came running out and tackled me into a hug.

"Papi called. Kendall we need to get to the hospital." After that the drive to the hospital was a blur. Once there we sat in the waiting room. Jayden kept asking why we were here and if we could go home to see mommy. Lukas sat in the corner playing with toys and Callie was being very quiet from her loud self like she could sense things were bad.

The doctor came out a few hours later. He just shook his head. I erupted into sobs. Jayden and Lukas stopped whatever they were doing and were at my side in seconds.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Why you sad?" Lukas asked. Jayden turned to Carlos with a scowl.

"Uncle Carli, Why is daddy crying?" I composed myself and pulled both of them on to my lap.

"Boys you know how mommy was suppose to pick you up today?" They nodded.

"Well, she was on her way to get you and she had an accident." Jayden looked up at me and tilted his head.

"Is that why we're in the hobspial?" I nodded.

"But she's okay dough, right?" I shook my head.

"Baby boy, she went to be with Pappaw Rick." Lukas seemed to grasp the concept and start to bawl. I pulled him close to my chest and rubbed his head. Jayden on the other hand looked furious.

"No, she is not. I know she isn't." I sighed and handed Carlos a crying Lukas.

"Sweetie, you have to understand that she didn't want to leave but it was her time to be an angel." He smiled a little and it worried me.

"Uncle Jamie said angels are beootiful." I tilted my head. He hasn't seen James or talked to him in a year.

"Baby, how do you remember Uncle Jamie?" His smile widened.

"I called him when Callie was borned. We talked a long time. I asked him what a angel was cauze I heard that word in his song." I was stunned.

"Oh and he said angels were beautiful." He nodded.

"I asked him how angels were made. He said it was when their jobs on Earth is done. They way they're paid was to become a angel. Does that mean mommy's job is done?" I looked over at shocked Carlos and a sleeping Lukas.

"Yeah Jay you can think of it that way." He smiled.

That night Carlos didn't leave and we all slept in my king sized bed together.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I leave it in your hands. Do you want this just to be a one-shot or more chapters? I can tell you it would become a slash if you say you want me to continue. Can you tell me what's so similar with the kids names?**

 **Review please.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


End file.
